roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren Parks
"Welcome to Camp Mercy." '- Lauren speaking to all the prisoners sent to die in the death camp' The "Viper of Camp Mercy", that's how the inmates of Camp Mercy nicknamed Lauren Parks, one of the cruelest and most sadist women of the New Overlander Empire. Fast, venomous and dangerous, with her laser handgun and her shock baton she has caused the suffering and, in some cases, the death of a large number of war prisoners and labor workers. She is also known to be the girlfriend of Keegan Morgan. Appearence: Lauren appears as a tall and young beautiful woman with long blonde hair and light green eyes, and a cold and serious natural expression on her face, except when she is with her boyfriend, the only man who manages to wake up her softer side. She has the symbol of New Overlander Empire tattooed into her right arm (an overlander face of a black color with red eyes), and two fingers of her left hand are missing, a gift from one of the inmated of her camp who managed to steal her combat knife and injure her before being executed by one of her own men. History: Once a childhood friend of Hope Kintobor, after the Great War she has left Mobius Prime togheter with her family and the fleet led by the father of her best friend. After returning back to Mobius, the severe parents of Lauren forced her to end her friendship with Hope due to her friendly attitude with mobians, and to move to live in the New Overlander Empire. Despite her rebellious behavior with teachers of imperial schools, with passing of time she has shown a deep sadism and aggressivity against her schoolmates, until the Phantom Corps noticed this and decided to recruit her despite her young age. After getting through a long and hard training and brainwash, she was tasked with being the warden of Camp Mercy, where war prisoners were sent to be experimented on and used as test subjects and labor workers. During the Second Dimensional War, Lauren developed a reputation as a sadist in Camp Mercy, guilty of torture and murder of a large number of prisoners, mainly mobians who fought for Royal Army and Dark Legion, and she started a relationship with Keegan Morgan due to his handsome appearence and his merciless character which was very similar to her cruelty against "inferior beings". Personality: Cruel, sadist and heartless, Lauren is willing to kill thousand if not million of beings to please her favourite commander, Keegan Morgan, and her Emperor. She has no qualms into carrying acts of sadism, beatings, and arbitrary shootings of harmless prisoners, and she is devoted to Keegan warped ideology of the "perfect overlander", strong, fearless and loyal to the New Overlander Empire. For this reason, she doesn't hesitate to execute her own men if they prove to fear danger and show remorses into punishing or killing prisoners and slaves. Abilities/Equipment: Lauren isn't a true military, but more a warden with the task of guarding prisoners and keeping order in Camp Mercy, but she can still be as dangerous as a skilled and experienced agent of the Phantom Corps if facing an off guard opponent. She often wears a light uniform of a black and red blood color, and she is armed with a shock baton, a laser pistol and a combat knife. Also she has an entire regiment of Phantom Corps to protect her and eliminate whoever attempts to infiltrate in the camp. Trivia: - She is inspired to a woman that really existed called Irma Grese, a guard of the SS tasked with guarding women prisoners of one of german death camps. - Despite being only a guard, it's rumored she has the blood of more than one thousand of prisoners in her hands. Category:Pure Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Females Category:Overlanders Category:Ultra-nationalists Category:Darkenergon35's Characters